


Who loves me the way you do?

by Honeyindaeyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gangster Iwaizumi Hajime, Implied Sexual Content, Toxic Relationship, gangster au, idk how to tag, is it love? maybe, reader is kinda crazy, why isn’t that a thing already?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeyindaeyo/pseuds/Honeyindaeyo
Summary: You’re smirking at him, tilting your head to the side. You weren’t scared, not even when you felt the cool edge of the blade against your throat as he stepped closer towards you, caging you“Would you do anything for me?” He asks, leaning closer, his lips ghosting over yours
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Who loves me the way you do?

“Tell me baby, do you love me?” Hajime asks, watching as you step further towards the ledge, using one hand to hold onto the railing. It was a beautiful and cool evening, the moon bright as ever as it reflected how beautiful you really were

You’re smirking at him, tilting your head to the side. You weren’t scared, not even when you felt the cool edge of the blade against your throat as he stepped closer towards you, caging you

“Would you do anything for me?” He asks, leaning closer, his lips ghosting over yours

“I would” You whisper, eyes closing when you feel the wind against your skin

It was probably way too late in the evening for anyone to be awake, the city quiet as a few cars drove by down below. 

You stood at the very top of his penthouse building, on the roof that overlooks Tokyo. It was pretty safe for anyone to be up there, even if they decided to stand on the edge to look down but your back was pressed up against it, his body pressing up against yours and if he moved, you’d fall over.

“Even if I don’t love you?” He asks, smirking at you once you open your eyes again

“Yes” You say, breathless

He scoffs and it’s condescending but you don’t feel hurt by it, apart of you did but the bigger part found it amusing that he’d say all these things but come back to you every time. 

You licked your lips and looked into his eyes as he pressed the blade harder, drawing a little blood that caused you to hiss.

“You said you were leaving me” He says, his gaze intense as he looked into your pretty eyes, never breaking eye contact

“I will leave you” You say, reaching out to cup his cheek, “I’ll leave and never look back”

He laughs, kissing your wrist below the pretty bracelet you wore that he bought you for your birthday.

“Yeah?” He asks and you nod

He steps back, releasing you and you watch him carefully. He was very good looking and well built, years of hard work had gone into his body and you blushed, thinking of the way his back muscles would flex beneath your fingers when you dug into the skin or scratched him up.

The way his abdominal muscles would clench when he was close, releasing into you and holding you still, the grip on your waist always leaving marks.

Or the way his strong arms would wrap around you and hold you against him even when his hand slid up your body to wrap firmly around your throat

“I can’t let you leave me” He says, “so the only way you’re going to leave me, is that way”

He says that as he tilts his head towards the ledge and you could see it in his eyes as he watched your every move, he didn’t think you’d do it.

You took off his jacket that he had placed around your shoulders when you first stepped outside that evening and hand it to him. He watches you in amusement, the smirk evident on his face but his eyes were dark, anyone else would think he was fine but you knew better, Hajime was angry.

He hated how much his control slipped around you. How you had more control over him than you knew.

_Did you even know what he’d do for you? That he’d kill for you if you asked_

You take your heels off, you had been dressed formally because you came from a function and also hand it to him. He takes it and puts it down, next to him.

“You’d catch me” You say and he rolls his eyes

You take another step backwards and you feel wind again, blowing a few strands of your hair that had slipped out from your bun.

He watches as you close your eyes and put your arms out before allowing yourself to fall backwards, his breath catches in his throat as he hurries forward just in time to grab your wrist

You’re dangling now, so close to death as you look up at him and grin and he’s angry, his eyes burning with ... something you’re unfamiliar with.

He lifts you up and away from the ledge, holding you close as he assess you. You’re breathless, filled with adrenaline and you try to calm yourself down

“ **Are you fucking crazy**?” He asks, he’s fuming but you can’t help it when you giggle

“What if I didn’t get to you?” He asks, “you would have fucking died”

He’s not shouting anymore but he’s still angry, the look in his eyes tells you he was scared but he’d never admit that, not ever.

“I knew you would” You whisper

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath

“And you said you didn’t love me” You sigh, stepping out his hold to go back inside

“You are fucking crazy” He grits out, “one day I’m going to shoot you”

“Be my guest baby” You smile, “for now, I’d like a glass of wine and then you can use me as you please”

“Oh believe me, I plan to” He grabs your wrist and pulls you against his chest

He kisses you hard, wrapping one hand around your neck and squeezes, causing you to gasp

“Don’t ever do that shit again” He warns, and he isn’t joking around anymore

“I won’t” You choke out, you mean it and he can see it in your eyes and he feels your heartbeat against his chest

He leans in to kiss you again and you wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> watch the loyalty music video by kendrick lamar x rihanna. they way she’s dangling off the side of the building? imagine that when reading that scene <3 
> 
> i kinda like this toxic concept lmao not that i condone it irl obviously but this is fiction and i think i can cross a certain line (a little) 
> 
> twitter: @cyjarch <3


End file.
